osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal accord of twill
The royal accord of twill is the original document that declared the ruling power of Kourend. According the book, Varlamore envoy, the document was lost at sea when it was being transported to the Grand Museum of Civitas illa Fortis, the capital of Varlamore. The Accord can be read, and a transcript of it is found in a book of the same name. The document is recovered during The Depths of Despair, where it was found in the chest in the caverns of Crabclaw Caves after killing the Sand Snake protecting the chest. It is given to Lord Kandur Hosidius at the end of the quest. Upon inspecting the Accord, the chatbox will display a message stating Despite its age, the scroll is in near perfect condition. It's likely that some sort of magic was used to ensure it remained preserved. Transcript before the Council of Elders, for the health of our soul and those of our ancestors and heirs, and the better ordering of our kingdom, at the advice of Ethrain Hosidius, Seabry Shayzien, Ret Piscarilius, Solange Lovakengj and Bourath Arceuus all royal Lords of our kingdom. , that of this day the Council of Elders shall cease to exercise authority over any action, collection of revenues, mobilisation of armies, distribution of revenues, seizure of goods or chattels belonging to any free man of the kingdom or any other thing as may be considered in the interest of the kingdom; within the Kingdom of Kourend in perpetuity. , that of this day the Royal Lords of our Kingdom whom are part of the great houses of Hosidius, Lovakengj, Shayzien, Piscarilius and Arceuus take complete responsibility for the kingdom perpetuity. , that of this day one member from the royal lords of our kingdom whom are part of the great houses of Hosidius, Lovakengj, Shayzien, Piscarilius and Arceuus shall be chosen to be the Grand Lord of Kourend for a period of no more than 10 years and be able to exercise authority over any action, collection of revenues, mobilisation of armies, distribution of revenues, seizure of goods or chattels belonging to any free man of the kingdom or any other thing as may be considered in the interest of the kingdom; within the Kingdom of Great Kourend. , that this day the royal lord of our Kingdom whom is part of the great house of Hosidius, will have 10 years as the role of Grand Lord. Upon the expiry of these 10 years he will willingly pass the title of Grand Lord to the royal lord of our Kingdom whom is part of the great house of Lovakengj for a period of no more than 10 years. And so it shall continue for the royal lord of our kingdom whom is part of the great house of Shayzien, then for the royal lord of our kingdom whom is part of the great house of Piscarilius and finally for the royal lord of our kingdom whom is part of the great house of Arceuus. Henceforth this is known as the Right of Succession to the Office of Grand Lord. , upon the expiry of the title of Grand Lord of the royal lord of our kingdom whom is part of the great house of Arceuus the title of Grand Lord is passed willingly to the royal lord of our kingdom whom is part of the great house of Hosidius and henceforth continues as the fourth statement of this Accord. , that if a suitable male lord of any of the royal lords of our kingdom whom are part of the great houses of Hosidius, Lovakengj, Shayzien, Piscarilius and Arceuus cannot be found at the start of their period as Grand Lord, whether due to infirmity of the mind or body or of questionable morality the Right of Succession to the Office of the Grand Lord is annulled and passed to the next royal lords of our kingdom whom are part of the great houses of Hosidius, Lovakengj, Shayzien, Piscarilius and Arceuus. , the royal lords of our kingdom whom are part of the great houses of Hosidius, Lovakengj, Shayzien, Piscarilius and Arceuus have sworn that all this shall be observed in good faith and without deceit. Changes |} Category:Texts & Tomes